My Boyfriend's a Ghost?
by Mae-Kou
Summary: Chapter 5 UP!For Maria Katrina, having a boyfriend at an early age wasn’t bad. But she still doesn’t have a boyfriend and she’ll soon gonna have one. Too bad she didn’t pick Brad who really loved her. Because the boy she’ll meet isn’t ordinary....
1. Meeting Erick

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone.

This is my first fic. Don't be too harsh with your reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

" **_You're going to regret this decision"_**

"**K**atrina, I told you, you can't have a boyfriend. You're just 17 years old." Mom said.

" But that's not bad! At Monday I'll turn 18. So I can have one!" I protested.

" Well, I suppose you can have one. Hey, what about Brad?" Mom said grinning. "He was hoping if you turn 18 and picks a boyfriend you'll choose him and ….."

" No way! I don't like him!" I interrupted.

Maria Katrina Shodden – that's me! -- wants a boyfriend whom I would love.

I have a long straight red hair down to my waist, a pair of green eyes and red lips.

Brad is my suitor. He always gives me flowers everyday. But I don't like him. Even if he's kind to me I don't like him.

He was popular to girls. Except for me. He has brown hair, a blue pair of eyes and perfect white teeth. Sure enough, he's rich.

I don't have any feelings to him, you know. I'll even have a crush on myself than with him!

" Honey, you shouldn't say that. He is kind to you. I think he would be really sad if you'll break his heart." Mom said.

" But what about MY feelings! Have anyone think about MY feelings?" I cried, in an angry voice. Mom frowned, staring at me. She seems to be hurt from what I said. " Sorry.

I think I just want some else. Some one else I really love." I said trying to be calm.

" Well, it's your decision Katrina. But I know, you'll regret this decision." Mom warned.

" No I won't. I'll find my _darling, _that I would love." I said happily.

But I was wrong. Because I was about to face my greatest nightmare.

" Come on! Let's swim in the sea!" Johnny, my 12 year- old brother called.

" Sure!" I rushed towards him.

I landed in the water as I tripped.

Johnny and I laugh.

" Kids, we'll be in the cottage 45 if you need us." Dad reminded.

" This water is so cool!" I cried happily.

" This sure is." A boy's voice said.

" Huh? Who..?" I said looking for the boy who spoke.

" Silly. I'm here, at your back." The boy's voice said.

I turned to see who was the boy. He was handsome!

He has pair of blue eyes, dark yellow hair and a friendly smile. He wore blue blouse and blue boxer's short.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" Hi, my name's Erick. Erick Beamer. Nice to meet you." He said smiling.

" Oh, my name's Maria Katrina Shodden. Nice to meet you Erick." I said, standing up from the water.

" So, how old are you?" he asked.

" 17 years old. At Monday I'll turn into 18." I explained.

" Oh, so you have a birthday party?" he asked again.

" Yeah. Hey, Erick, would you like to come at my party?" I invited.

" I can?" he asked nervously.

I nodded.

" Maybe I can. If it is morning." He frowned.

" Yes, it is morning. At around eleven o'clock." I said. "My address is….."

" I already know your address." He interrupted.

" Oh. But how?" I asked nodding nervously.

" Simple. _I've been watching you Katrina." _He said in a whisper.

" What was that you said?" I asked. I didn't hear him correctly.

Evil grin formed his lips.

" Just forget about it Katrina. Don't worry. I'll come over at Monday at your house. I wouldn't miss your birthday party." He said, grinning.

" Great! Be sure you'll come!" I cried happily.

" Why wouldn't come to your party? Oh I got to go. It's getting pretty late now." Erick said looking at the sunset.

" No. It's still early. It's just 4:00." I said.

" Noo! I can't. Ummm...I still have to… go on a meeting. Don't worry, I'll come over at your birthday party. See you!" He rushed towards a cottage, waving goodbye.

What do he mean by _I've been watching you Katrina._ I thought.

Is it a joke?

And why he grin like that?

Evil grin.

Evil grin that matches evil plans.

But what am I thinking?

He was perfect!

He can be my boyfriend, if he loves me.

I would be the happiest girl in the whole world!

But I was definitely wrong……

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, having boyfriend at an early age is a not-so-pleasant concept. But hey, we're growing up, right?


	2. Yes, I like you

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Thanks for those who review, and of course, to those who is reading and read my fic. Don't forget to review or else… just kidding. But don't forget to review! I mean it. : )

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Yes, I like you….**

"**A**re you waiting for someone, Katrina?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, and I hope he will come." I answered.

Today is Monday, and it's my birthday. Mom baked some chocolate chip cookies, and also a Rocky Rode cake. She asked a bakery how to make that cake, and thank God, she managed to bake the cake correctly. Mom ordered pizza, spaghetti and chicken. Anyway, all my friends and old classmate came. They have been so thoughtful they even asked me if I had a boyfriend. I shook my head shly. They began getting angry at me. They said I'm on the right age to pick the perfect for me.

"Katrina, I'll just leave you for a moment. I still need to clean the table." Mom said then walked away.

I gaze at the window. Flower's surrounded our yard. Then I notice someone looking at me behind a pine tree.

A boy.

Then I notice, the blonde hair.

Erick!

When he notice me looking at him he hid behind the pine tree. I rushed outside. When I got nearer the pine tree I decided I should look at the back if Erick, is still there. Yes he is. He waved nervously at me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing, really." He answered, seriously.

"Why are you hiding? Are you shy?" I asked, again.

"Err…yes I am. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Katrina." He said smiling.

"Thanks. Let's go inside. The party is about to start." I said, then grabbed his hands gently.

I opened the door. Everyone stared at me then began greeting me 'Happy Birthday', but stopped. They stared behind me giving me a puzzle look. Yes. They are looking at Erick, who was waving.

"Who I that?" Elaine, my best friend asked pointing at Erick.

"Your _boyfriend_?" Leobert, one of my friends asked.

Everyone giggled before they started laughing crazily. But they stopped laughing when I started introducing Erick.

"This is Erick, my friend. I met him in the beach. He's really nice." I started.

"HEY! I CAME HERE FOR THE FOOD, NOT TO INTRODUCE THAT HANDSOME GUY HERE!" someone joked.

"Not a problem. Let's start our party."

"Happy Birthday Katrina!" said Elaine, before handing me a small blue box.

"Thank you Elaine. Can I open it right now?" I asked.

"Sure. What can I do? It's yours anyway." She said.

I began opening the blue box. My eyes glowed when I saw what's inside.

Inside it was a necklace, with its pendant is a crystal. It's shinning and very beautiful.

"Thanks Elaine. I saw this necklace before. I like to buy it but it was too expensive. But look right now, my best friend gave me the most beautiful necklace." I said smiling.

"Sure, sure. Hey that necklace isn't ordinary." Elaine said. "It can protect you from any bad spirit when you need to. That's why it's expensive, I heard."

"Well, that's great. You know I------" I was interrupted when Erick grabbed my hand gently.

"Pardon me." He said then pulled me towards our yard. When he saw that no one else is in the yard, he let go off my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've got to tell you something." He said.

"And what is it?"

"I….like you. That's what I wanted to say. Do you like me too?" he asked.

My eyes widened. I was about to say no, but I felt cupid put his arrow on my heart.

"Yes, I like you." I answered.

Then he hugged me. Tight.

I really don't want to be hugged.

Then I heared a voice.

A female.

Whispering at my ear. "_No, tell him you don't like him! He had a bad plan! Don't fall for his trap!_" it whispered.

I shook my head, trying not to hear the voice. Somehow it stopped. I won't refuse. Besides, what could happen? _What could happen?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Did you like my 2nd chap.? I'm sorry about my mistake on my first chapter. Thanks to the 4th one who reviewed my story. (sorry I couldn't remember her pen name) and to the other's who read this storie, and for those who review. Please wait for the next chapter! Thanks, and don't forget to review!


	3. Who is This Woman in My Dream?

**Chapter Three**

_Who is this woman in my dream?_

"Good morning mom, dad." I greeted as I make my way downstairs. Mom and dad smiled and greeted back.

"Morning," Jonnhy too greeted, in his sleepy voice. "I didn't have a good sleep last night."

"Well, we better prepare breakfast to cheer you up. Your dad and I will prepare the breakfast, you two, go in the dining room and wait for the food." Mom said then walked towards the Kitchen.

Jonnhy and I went to the dinning room then sat on the chair, waiting patiently and silently.

"Sis…" Jonnhy started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I said? The one that I can't sleep?" He asked.

"So?"

"I didn't get enough sleep last night because I was thinking about that Erick. He seems familiar. I know I have seen his name and face on a newspaper. I think there's something that isn't ordinary about him." Jonnhy explained.

"No there isn't. I don't think so Jonnhy. Are you just disappointed about him, becoming my boyfriend, because I won't play with you again like we mostly do?" I asked rubbing his back.

"No, but I'm just worrie-"

"No. Stop worrying. Erick is kind." I interrupted, trying to sound calm. Right now, he was really getting into my nerves. But he don't usually get into my nerves.

"I did warn you." He said, frowning.

"You did." I said.

Then Mom and dad entered the room, holding some plates and pots.

"Let me help you dad, mom." I offered then carried one of the serving dishes they were carrying.

"Thanks." Dad said as he sat beside mom. "Let's eat."

There were some spaghetti, some corn soup and some toasted bread. Yummy!

"Katrina, are you sure your okay with Erick?" mom asked while putting some butter on her toasted bread. "I mean, are you sure he's not just making fun of your feelings?"

"Of course not mom!" I answered giggling. "I know he loves me."

"Just remember Katrina, if he hurt you or your feelings, he'll pay." Dad chimed in jokily.

"No. I'm sure he's true for his feelings." I said.

Jonnhy silently eat his spaghetti, frowning.

I ignore him and think about what I have just said.

_No. I'm sure he's true for his feelings… _

We'll see about that. We'll see, _we'll see…._



"Katrina, I'm sorry. We can't go out tonight. It's…getting pretty late." Erick said at me, at the phone.

"But it's still early. It's just six o'clock in the evening, right? It's still early." I said, looking at our wall clock.

"No, Katrina, I'm really sorry but I can't." He insisted. "Sorry."

"No that's okay." I said.

"Katrina, supper!" my mom called on me.

"Erick, did your parents agree for me, being your girlfriend?" I asked Erick, ignoring mom.

"Haven't I told you?"

"What?"

"That my parents have died in a plane crash?" Erick said.

"Oh, I heard a news back there at 1985, that a plane crash, cause by engine trouble, I heard a couple died. Can that be it?"

"Yes. That is. You have a great memory." He praised.

"Thanks, Erick."

"Hello, earth to Miss Maria Katrina, supper is ready!" mom called again, impatiently.

"Oh, Erick, I've got to go. My mom is calling me for supper. Bye." I said then hung up the phone. I quickly rushed to the kitchen.

"Let's eat!"



Mom served Pasta, corn soup and chicken. We got a nice supper this evening.

"Goodnight mom and dad." I said, peeking at my parents bedroom.

"Sweet dream, honey." They replied back.

I made my way upstairs, walking slowly towards my bedroom. I change into my night gown, then jumped on my bed. I was really sleepy, that's why it didn't took long before I slept….



It was dark.

I can't really see anything.

_Where am I? _I asked myself. _In my dream? _That's right! I am in my dream! But why is it black? My dream is black? Weird! Totally weird. Why can't I see anything around?

I remembered what my grandma, told me: _"…if you're having a nightmare, just pray and try to move your body.." _she said.

I tried to move body then prayed. To my surprise, I was still in my weird dream! What's happening to me? I began crying and screaming frantically. But no sound came out. Then light replaces black. Then smoke filled my dream. Few seconds later, the smoke formed into a young lady, about 19 to 20 years old!

She was very beautiful. She had black hair that reaches down her shoulder. She got a pair of ocean blue eyes. She wore a silver ring on her finger and she wore a long white gown down to her feet. She wore a smile on her lips but her expression is sad. Then I realize she is floating towards me! I cried and cried and cried. Worse is, cuts began to appear on her neck, wrist and forehead. _Who are you? _I tried to ask. But I was too afraid that she might bring me with her in heaven. I shook my head trying to wake myself up.

The young lady's smile faded. Her expression really sad. Then she held my hands gently. I began calming when I realize she wasn't gonna do anything bad to me. Thank God! Then her lips began to say a word.

'Message' she said.

Message? What is it? What could be the thing she really wanted to say?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well, what can you say? Thanks for those who supported me, and corrected my mistakes on this story. I'll try my best to improve this storie. I'm sorry if this story isn't good enough for you to imagine it. Please give me advice and review. Thank you very much.


	4. Erick's Secrets

**Chapter Four**

**Erick's secret……**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, for everyone who reviewed on me and who read my story. Please continue reading my story, although I know it's not way cool…..**

**Here you go!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Katrina, are you there?" my mom called.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Hurry up. We're gonna be late," mom reminded then she walked away.

It was Saturday, and my mom and dad planned we'll visit Aunt Carol. Aunt Carol was already old and Uncle Steven is already dead. So it's too hard for Aunt Carol to stay in the house all by herself. I was on my room fixing my clothes. I pulled up a bag from my drawer then put inside it different stuff.

Then I went down and headed for the mirror. I fixed my long hair. I was wearing blue shirt and black miniskirt with a sweater tied around my waist. I was also wearing my black shoes.

"Johnny, will you hurry? We're leaving." I called for my brother.

"Yeah, I'm done." He cried then his door room burst open and he showed up.

"Okay. So let's hurry."

We went outside and opened the car door. Mom and dad smiled at us.

"Are you excited to see your aunt?" mom asked.

"Yup. I've gotta do my experiments on their farm. While it's weekend, how long are we gonna stay there?" Johnny asked.

"Until tomorrow afternoon."

"That means, no Erick coming sis." Johnny said.

"Shut up. I'll just call him later. Why can't we just invite him all along?"

"He might be busy." Dad said.

"But honey, maybe Erick should be coming. You know, girls are so in love with the boys. Let's try to fetch him and ask if he's busy or not. Maybe he'll not gonna say no if he's not busy," mom said.

"Okay."

So we went to fetch Erick. Mom said I should be the one to ask Erick. So I went out of the car and rang Erick's house doorbell.

"Coming…" I heard him call out. He opened the door.

"Hi Erick."

"Oh, hello Katrina. Where are you going?"

"We're going on our aunt's place. We'll be coming back tomorrow. Mom and I suggested to come here and ask if you want to come with us. Would you like to?" I explained.

"Yeah sure. You know I got bag here with dress and everything because I was going to Bullbe Street. But I thought that I'm not gonna. You know, some business to take care of." He said.

"Oh, okay. You're all ready in dress."

"Yeah. I'll just get my house key and close the lights, okay? Wait for me at your car."

"Sure,"

When Erick came we speed away.

**

* * *

"Katrina, wake up…" I heard mom called.**

"Katrina, sis! WAKE UP!" cried my brother.

"Katrina we're here at your aunt's place," I heard Erick said.

"_Katrina…go to your aunt…..you'll find the answers there…." _Said the unfamiliar voice.

I cried as I stood up from the car chair and my stupid head hitting the car's ceiling.

'Damn head!" I cried angrily as I went out of the car. Mom, dad, Erick and my brother was fixing the baggage on the car's compartment I saw Aunt slowly walking towards us, and she smiled.

"Auntie!" I cried then hugged her.

"Oh hello Katrina. You're three minutes late. You know I hate people who come late!" she softly said. She was kinda….weak I should say.

"Oh, sorry Auntie, you know the stupid rules all about Johnny fixing his toys in his bag." I replied.

"Who…is that guy Maria Kat?" Auntie asked then pointed Erick.

"Oh, I forgot. He's Erick." I said. "And he's my _new boyfriend."_

"What? You have a boyfriend? Without my permission?"

"But Aunt Carol….you know I wanted to have a boyfriend when I was only fifteen. Now that I'm eighteen, I have one. I'm already mature." I said.

"But….you know that all members of the Shouvel family must not have a boyfriend with out me taking a look at him." she said.

"I don't know that. But why do you have to do that?"

"I can sense human and other 'beings' aura. He or she could be a ghost is you have this kind of this supernatural power." Aunt explained.

"Nonsense. It can't be…."

"Don't worry, later I'll check on Ericka."

"Who's Ericka?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Erick, not Ericka." I corrected.

"Oh, Ricka. I'll check on Ricka later."

"ERICK!"

"I did say Ricka didn't I?"

"ERICK!"

"Oh sorry. Erick.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll fix the macaroni salad for Aunt Carol mom. Think she's got enough ingredients?" I asked opening the refrigerator. Then I grabbed bottles of milk and cream.

"Maybe. First you ask Carol if she want macaroni salad okay? Go upstairs." My mom said.

I nodded then climbed the stairs. I knocked Aunt Carol's bedroom door then peeped in.

"Oh hello Kat. What's the matter?"

"Do you want me to fix you a macaroni salad? I know how to make one." I offered. Smiling.

"Yeah I would love to. Katrina stay here. I sense an evil aura." Aunt Carol said then she looked at the bedroom door.

"What do you mean Aunt Carol?" I asked backing off.

I was too scared. I know if Aunt Carol sensed something not right, it's true. She never made a mistake on telling what she feels. So this time I knew it was for real.

"Katrina, would you mind if you open the door? This weak old aunt of yours is too tired to stand up from this bed. Please." She said.

_Shit…. _I thought. I was too scared so I couldn't stop cursing myself.

Then I opened the door. And Erick's head popped in. Well, of course with his body.

"Erick… what are you doing? Are you listening to our conversation?" I demanded. I was really angry. We we're too scared to react and .it was only Erick. A false alarm of Aunt. But still, she was right. She sensed Erick's presence. Only she said 'evil aura'.

"Uhh….I was gonna offer your aunt…a talk only the two of us. I wish to talk to her just for a moment." Erick explained.

"Oh, okay… Aunt Carol can I leave you now?" I asked. "Erick wanted to talk to you.

Aunt Carol's expression change. She wasn't wearing her smile now. Her eyes were cold and she's looking at Erick. Then she nodded.

I went out of the room. And headed downstairs to make a salad. I gaze at the bedroom door one more time before going inside the kitchen then shook my head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night we kept talking about going on a place with Aunt Carol. For vacation only. You know Aunt Carol's already old. Aunt Carol suggested it was a great idea. After dinner I went to the kitchen to help mom wash the dishes. Then I went upstairs up to the bedroom Aunt Carol told me where I can sleep. I got my bag and read a story. 'The Haunted Mask' by R.L Stine. He's my favorite author. It was Carly Beth with the scary dumb mask. Carly Beth's face got stuck in the mask and she's trying to find a way how to take it off. Apparently, she couldn't. But I know she'll find a way. When it was already ten thirty I placed it under my bed, closed the light then slept. It's gonna be a cold night. No way that scary woman would enter my dream.

Not today….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I woke up one o'clock in the morning. Somehow someone told me to wake up. I stood up then looked at the window. Suddenly I remember Aunt Carol.

But why am I so scared?

So cold?

So…..impatient.

I feel really scared. But why?

Suddenly the room's light opened and so does my door. And I saw the woman!

But I didn't back off. I don't know why but this scary feeling is not for her. _I'm not scared of her_ I realized. She waved her hands as a follow motion. I followed her to the corridor. And she entered my Aunt's room. Of course with out using the door.

I too opened the door.

And screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

All I remember was dad and mom came and they too cried. They cried and cried. Johnny grabbed the phone and the phone guide. He dialed an ambulance. He went downstairs and grabbed as many tissues and medicines there.

I didn't know what to do………

It was….Aunt Carol, lying in her bed full of blood. I can't stand the scene. My favorite Aunt……_dead_…

Erick came rushing and he was shocked. Suddenly I saw him smile. I glare at him with angry eyes. With the hate on my heart I blame him for THIS SCENE. But I don't know why. I just feel so angry at him I couldn't take my eyes off him. He then notice me, his smile fade and he went back on his room. He went back and offered mom and dad the phone if they wanted to call the emergency number. Mom shook her head.

A minute passed and the sound of the ambulance made us happy. Three boys went inside Aunt Carol's house and Johnny pointed them where Aunt Carol is. They carried her hurriedly but carefully and they told us that mom and dad should come along. Johnny and I were left behind. With my boyfriend, looking at me with hatred eyes. I wondered why I and him is so angry at each other. Johnny cried and cried. I hugged him and told him I'm gonna let him stay at my room. He smiled a little then nodded. We went upstairs not looking at Erick.

He didn't look back and he just went inside his room.

Johnny sat on my bed. I sat too.

"Kat, will Aunt Carol ever go back? Will she be okay?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes. Of course she will for you, for me, for dad and mom. She'll be okay. Are you hungry? Or is it boring, we can open the television." I said trying to sound calm.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah sure. As long as it comfort you. I'll wake you up when mom, dad, and Aunt Carol is here okay?" I said.

He nodded then threw the blue blanket to himself. I tiptoed towards Erick's room and knocked. He opened it quickly.

"Katrina I don't know what you want to me. You look so angry," he said.

"You went to Aunt Carol's room didn't you? Before the incident happened. Admit it," I dared.

"Yes I did. But why are you so angry to me? You know Kat, I'm getting tired of you. TIRED! I'm starting to feel I don't like you anymore."

_Whoah! This man is so #33#23231 to me! If I can only kick him, he'll learn the lesson! _I thought.

"Erick you were there, and you know how far Aunt Carol's senses can go…. I don't know if you hate me. We'll if that's the truth, then I'd rather hang up with an ugly ghost than you! I HATE YOU!" I cried angrily.

I cursed myself. "Fuck him…" I cried softly, crying. I grabbed my coat then went to my room.

"Johnny wake up. We'll go to the hospital. It's too dangerous here." I urged Johnny. He stood up quickly.

"I'll just change my dress. You go to your room by yourself and you change your dress." I said.

He shook his head. "The killer might kill me too…"

"Johnny, you're like a baby. You're already twelve!" I exclaimed softly.

"But twelve years old can be scared too! What makes you think you're so grown up? You're scared too like me, admit it!" he cried.

I blushed. I was too embarrassed.

"Okay. Then if you don't want to change, you borrow my other coat on my backpack under my bed and you'll just wear pajama's okay? Hurry." I said then change my dress.

He followed me everywhere I go. We tiptoed as we went down and went to my Aunt's garage.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We'll find something we can ride on." Then I noticed a bike. I grabbed it and I ride. Johnny cried softly, "Where am I supposed to sit?" he complained. I moved my body a little so he can sit at the back then we rode off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mom is everything okay?" I asked mom.

"She's feeling okay. But the doctor said she needs to be confined on the hospital because she's still on the critical condition. Anytime she might have a heart attack and….die. Anyway Katrina, Aunt Carol said she would like to see you as soon as possible. Hurry inside she's awake." Mom said.

I opened the door and greeted Aunt Carol.

"Katrina, dear! Come, come." She said.

"Hi aunt, are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

"A little. But it's too hard to breath and move. I have to tell you that the one who stabbed a knife on my back is Er…." She paused as Erick entered the door.

"Erick….don't you know how to knock?" Aunt demanded.

"Sorry. I wanted to visit you. I saw Kat and John riding the bike." He said.

"Will you please go out for a moment?" Aunt said.

Erick nodded then went out.

"Please continue Auntie."

"The one was…..Er…" she stopped and was too shocked to see at the glass door. Then she started screaming and it was then she was having her heart attack. I cried then rang the nurse station.

"Don't…………….go……….near…………..E…rick…" was all my aunt said before her eyes closed and mom, dad, and doctors and nurses went in. Mom urged me to go out first and we went out.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were at the nurse station. Then the bell rang. We were so afraid. I suggest you two – go home." She said.

I nodded then I tapped Johnny's shoulder then led him outside.

I cried softy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everyone is sad. Aunt passed away yesterday. And we went home after the funeral. Her tombstone was beside the tombstone of Uncle Steven. We went home.

"Mom, do you know who led me at Aunt's room that morning?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Who?"

"The woman in my dream. She urged me to wake up and go rescue Aunt Carol. She almost saved Aunt Carol's life." I said smiling.

"Katrina, I don't see why you're so happy. All of us – sad about what happened. Don't change the topic." Mom said.

"But…"

"Katrina, I think you should see a shaman." She said coldly.

"But, I'm telling the truth! I'm not lying!" I cried angrily.

"Just keep your mouth shut Katrina. Everyone here is having a hard time forgetting what happened to your Aunt Carol, so please…go back upstairs and don't go down until you'll realize your imagination has gone wild. Hurry up young lady," mom said then she shook her head. I can see she was angry.

So I went upstairs understanding what my mom meant. I opened the window and gaze on the tree beside our house. A black figure hiding. Looking at me with two pairs of eyes. He's a human for sure. But I can't see why he's hiding.

_Erick….yeah….maybe that's Erick. _I thought.

"Erick!" I cried.

The dark figure moved and was surprised and he ran away. The hair and the eyes is exactly Erick's.

_I'm so scared…._

_But not to the woman…._

_But to ERICK…_ I thought.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Author's Note:**

Thanks. I'm glad I got 26 reviews in three chapts. I wish I can get at least five to ten reviews in this chapter. I would appreciate it if it's more than ten. Because I won't up date if no one's reading my fic. I'm updating _Mistaken Identity _next week. And the _Escape from the Revengeful Spirit _next next week.**Sorry, this chapter is kind of violent butI hope you'll like it. Review..**O.K? Thanks.

**Preview to the next chapter: The night of the vision…..**

As I open my eyes I saw darkness. Completely black.

_Where am I? _I thought.

Suddenly I saw a light getting bigger. And finally, saw someone inside there.

A girl.

"Whoah" I cried when I suddenly recognized my own face! My face?

I realize this ball of light shows vision.

But what kind of vision?

The vision of the future...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**The Vision to the night**

"Katrina! Get down here!" Johnny cried.

I stood up and rushed downstairs. I nearly slipped at the banana on the floor. What a dumb food.

"Now, what?" I asked.

"I saw something beneath my bed!" he cried.

"Shut up Johnny," I said as I ducked down and looked under his bed. And I saw a giant cockroach!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and jump away from his bed. "That is so big! I don't like cockroach!" I cried as I tripped.

Then I saw Johnny's smile grew bigger than ever—and burst out laughing. "April Fools!" he shouted then clapped his hands happily like a riot.

"What do you mean by 'April Fools'?" I demanded.

"I tricked you! That's no real cockroach. It's my new toy dad gave me last night. I got the remote control see? I can move it anywhere I want," he answered then pushed the green button and in an instant it flew.

"Uhhgrrr! Do you mind? Today is DECEMBER! NOT APRIL!" I shouted then grabbed his wallet and threw it in his face.

It's such a rainy night. Our streets are flooded. And we're all grounded.

"So, it's such a good time not seeing your jinx boyfriend today," Johnny said brushing his stupid hair.

This time, I've gotta agree with him. Every time I stay with Erick, I always get into trouble. He would always hide from me and show up like a mushroom. He's getting into my nerves.

"So much for that," I whispered then looked outside. I frowned and nearly puke when I saw my old classmate Keith outside walking with his nose cake sticking out of his nose! Then his umbrella flew away and he tripped and fell on the puddle of mud. He wiped his face and rushed to get his umbrella.

"Yuck!" I cried then closed the window. "Keith is so gross, I want to puke!" I added.

Johnny didn't hear me. He was singing so loud that I have to throw a block of ice in his face! But at least he stopped.

"Kids!" mom cried.

"What?"

"Remember that tomorrow you're going to Keith's birthday party? So now, you better sleep early because you might not wake up early," mom called.

"Okay. Good night Kat." Johnny said then slammed my bedroom door with a loud THUD.

I walked towards the door to reach out for the light switch and turned it off. I walked towards my bed and opened a lamp which would give a little light to the room. Then I crawled on my bed, set the alarm clock and closed my eyes.

"This might be a good dream…" I whispered.

But I was wrong….So wrong…..

* * *

As I open my eyes I saw darkness. Completely black.

_Where am I? _I thought.

Suddenly I saw a light getting bigger. And finally, saw someone inside there.

A girl.

"Whoah" I cried when I suddenly recognized my own face! My face?

I looked at myself as I gulped. The me inside there went downstairs. The room looks like a basement full of junk. It's pretty weird. The walls are covered with stones. The floorboards creaked loudly. There were test tubes everywhere. Like a science room. The me inside took one more step. Suddenly I saw a woman in a big test tube. Her eyes are closed. She wore a long white gown and she have long black hair. In I could see that I stepped a little closer at her and held her hands. I don't know why I jumped back. I just watched what's happening to the me and the woman in the room. In the vision I could see that I was getting really scared. Then I turned my back towards the door. There was someone standing there. I screamed and the man standing in front of the door is Erick. I backed out. I don't know why but I still kept watching. I rushed to a side then threw a bottle with chemical water on it. As I threw it on his face and it didn't hit him! He didn't duck or even move! It was as if as he was a ghost! A ghost can't be touched but can be felt! It's as if he's an invisible man walking towards me! He held my hands and placed me in a big tube just next beside the woman. My hands are tied and so do my feet.

I got freaked out at what is saw in the big light. But there's lot more.

I saw Erick inserting an electric wire on the tube where I lie. Then there was a yellow shinning light and it grew dark.

I knew what this dream is. A warning. Yes. A warning. Like I was dreaming what might happen in the future.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar room. It was already morning. I sat straight at my bed and yawn. Then I remembered what I thought just a second ago.

_Future….future….future….future…._ That was in my mind.

Then I gulped. I'm sure you're thinking what I'm thinking.

"That will happen to the future…" I said then buried myself on the pillow.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks very much to all the readers. And now, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I couldn't update because I lost my internet card for two whole months. Anyway I hope you like this chap. And of course this story. That reminds me! I'm sorry I sent chain letters to the author's on this website. I wasn't thinking that time so please forgive me! It didn't work to me. (But the one that says my crush would only say that he's my friend came true.) No one is reviewing to me! If I don't get at least six review in this story, i'll delete it!


End file.
